Encuentros Cercanos
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: -No podríamos… no sé… ¿No hacer nada este año? –Miro suplicante a sus amigas. -Hina, querida. –Sakura suspiró. –Es el único día del año en que podemos salir a la calle siendo lo que somos… ¿Y ahora quieres que no hagamos maldades? –Se le escapó una amarga carcajada, como no creyendo del todo lo que había oído.–Suficiente tenemos con aguantarnos todo el año. AU:Fantasía/Humor/Romanc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Encuentos Cercanos"**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Esconderse detrás de un enorme matorral parecía ser una gran idea, antes de llevarla a cabo. El matorral estaba lleno de espinas muy pequeñas que se te quedaban enterradas en la piel sin que pudieras hacer nada por sacarlas, y en el mismo momento en que iban a salir para encontrar un escondite mejor, ella apareció.

El silencio se apoderó de la noche mientras sus largas piernas subían por las escaleras rechinantes del porche y abrían la puerta principal con un ruido espectral. El único sonido que se apreciaba eran sus tacones retumbando en las paredes abandonadas y mohosas.

Una incandescente luz les lamió la cara desde su derecha, al voltear pudieron apreciarla mejor, a contraluz parada frente a la ventana se veía aterradora con el pálido brillo de la luna alumbrando su rostro. Su alborotado cabello rosado caía en cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros descubiertos. Un vestido negro largo hasta medio muslo, con escote corazón y un corsé bordo muy ceñido al cuerpo con cordones negros, marcaba su figura. Unas botas negras con punta, hasta los tobillos, de aspecto viejo, cubrían sus pies y unas medias de vestir traslucían sus piernas. Pero aún así, lo más espeluznante resultaban ser sus hermosos ojos verdes, con aquel brillo malicioso que nunca hubiera creído poder ver en nadie.

De repente sus rojizos labios sonrieron en una mueca arrogante y desapareció de la ventana, pero podían oírla caminar por la casona gracias al silencio del bosque. El rechinante ruido de la puerta los alerto para volverse a girar, para esta vez ver otros dos cuerpos femeninos acercarse a la casa.

La más alta de las dos recién llegadas tenía una piel morena, cabello castaño suelto a la altura de sus hombros, y lo que parecían ser dos orejas de perro falsas en la cabeza, vestía unos shorts militares rasgados y una camiseta negra bastante arruinada que dejaba a la vista su plano vientre. En los pies llevaba unas botas militares hasta media pantorrilla. La otra fémina les sonaba más conocida, era su compañera de curso la bajita y tímida Hinata Hyuuga. De largo cabello azulado, piel pálida y enormes ojos perlados. Vestía un largo vestido negro que no dejaba ver sus pies, con mangas anchas y casi tan largas que rozaban el suelo.

Ambas fueron hacia la puerta abierta de la casona, y desaparecieron detrás de ella igual que la otra chica. Más pasos sonaban desde el interior hasta que las tres mujeres volvieron a aparecer en la sala iluminada.

-¿No es acaso una bonita noche? –Dijo la morena mientras se echaba sobre un empolvado sillón, levantando una nube de tierra que las demás intentaron espantar a manotazos.

-Bonita, muy bonita. –Concordó con ella la pelirrosada. Hinata se había quedado a un lado mirando un enorme cuadro viejo y empolvado que estaba colgado en la pared, en el aparecían un hombre de baja estatura, canoso y bastante gordo junto a una bellísima mujer rubia platinada de rojizos labios y una figura privilegiada.

-Hubiera jurado que Hinata tendría miedo de venir aquí… -Susurró su castaño amigo, casualmente primo de la susodicha. Neji Hyuuga. Inmediatamente sucedió lo más extraño que jamás habían visto, aquellas falsas orejas de la morocha se movieron y ella abrió los ojos. Comenzó a olfatear el aire y terminó sonriendo como minutos antes lo había hecho la pelirrosa, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y dos excesivamente grandes colmillos.

-Sakura… -Miró a la pelirrosada. –Huelo a hombres.

Intercambiaron miradas, ¿Cómo rayos ella los había escuchado hablar? Porque eso era lo que había pasado, ella había escuchado a Neji susurrar. Por muy improbable que aquello sonara. Sakura le devolvió la macabra sonrisa e hizo unos extraños movimientos con las manos sobre el aire. Volvieron a mirarse, una seña para acordar no hablar, un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los demás y volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio, mientras intentaban darse a entender entre ellos mediante señas. De golpe uno de sus compañeros lo tomo del brazo con cara de susto, y señalo junto a él. Al voltear no vio nada. No vio nada. Volvió la vista, ¿Dónde mierda se había metido Naruto?

Los rechinidos de la escalera de entrada les respondieron de inmediato. La puerta se abrió y luego de unos segundos él apareció en medio de la sala, rodeado de las tres féminas.

-Mm, veamos que tenemos aquí. –Ronroneó la pelirrosada, Sakura, la morocha se acerco a Naruto y se alejo inmediatamente tapándose la nariz.

-Obviamente no es él quien huele a hombre. –Hinata se había quedado paralizada al verlo, casi ni parecía respirar.

-Así que lo conoces, ¿Eh, Hinata? –Al oír que Sakura la llamaba volvió a la tierra de un sentón, trago saliva, asintió con la cabeza.

-Fuimos compañeros en la secundaria. –Bajo la mirada, apenada.

-Oh por dios, no me digas que es él quien te gusta… -Al no recibir respuesta chilló de alegría. -¡Qué gran casualidad! Seguro te escucho hablando con Ino de que vendrías aquí y le entró curiosidad.

-Yo no creo que haya venido solo. –Mencionó la morocha.

-Yo tampoco Tenten, pero… Como no han aparecido por aquí aún, no debe importarles mucho su amiguito. –Canturreó mientras se acercaba a Naruto. -¿Qué podríamos hacer con él para divertirnos? –La macabra sonrisa volvió a fluir en sus labios rojos.

-¡NO! –Chilló Hinata, mirando alertada a sus amigas.

-No seas aguafiestas Hina, solo queremos jugar un rato con él. –Ronroneó Tenten, mientras se volvía a acercar al rubio.

-Oh, tengo una idea. –Sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie, comenzó a soplar en dirección a Naruto, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, y de pronto él se hizo tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente en la mano de la pelirrosada. -¡Mysha! ¡MYSHA! –Gritó, desde la puerta apareció un gato desmesuradamente grande blanco con rayas negras. –Hola pequeña. –Tomó a Naruto por la camiseta y lo zarandeó un poco. –Mira lo que tengo para ti.

-¡Sakura, no! –Hinata se abalanzó y le arrebató al diminuto Naruto de las manos. Desde afuera, los chicos no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba, pero comenzaban a sospechar que aquella no era una simple fiesta de disfraces de Halloween.

Bufando hastiada la pelirosa se sentó en un enorme sofá individual completamente pulcro que desencajaba totalmente con la sala mugrienta en la que estaban. El cuero verde hacía resaltar sus ojos jade. –Bien. –Dijo sacudiendo la mano. –Supongo que podemos esperar a Ino para decidir que hacer con el mocoso espía. –El gato salto sobre sus piernas cruzadas para ser acariciado por su dueña.

Y como si hubiera escuchado que la llamaban, la rubia platino apareció en la sala, sus ojos eran dos brillantes zafiros, sus labios morados ahora no estaban haciendo aquel tonto puchero que solía hacer siempre en secundaria, y ahora ellos sabían cual era la razón, dos brillantes y grandes colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, estampados en una sonrisa sumisa.

-¿Alguien me llamo? –Ella no estaba allí cuando ellos habían llegado, ¿Cómo se les podía haber pasado desapercibida su llegada? ¿Acaso estaban tan atentos a lo que le hacían a Naruto que no habían oído la chillante puerta? La rubia soltó una risilla mientras entraba a paso lento en la habitación.

-¡Puerquita, querida! Ven toma asiento, tenemos muchas decisiones que tomar esta noche. –Se levanto del sofá, el gato salto de su regazo justo a tiempo y se marchó nuevamente al ver que no le prestaban atención. Repasando nuevamente con la mirada la repugnante sala, notaron que habían aparecido otros tres sofás, con diferentes cueros, uno era azul, acomodado a la derecha del verde, junto a este uno en blanco resaltaba en la penumbra que dejaba la débil luz de la lamparilla, y al lado izquierdo del verde había otro sofá marrón. Formaban un perfecto semicírculo y en el centro una pequeña mesa redonda. Saludo con un enorme beso en la mejilla a la blonda y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras la otra se sentaba junto a ella, en el sofá azul.

Hinata, con todo el cuidado del mundo deposito a Naruto en la mesilla redonda y se acomodó en el sofá blanco, dejando claramente el color marrón para la chica perro, Tenten.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –La blonda intercalaba su mirada entre Naruto en la mesa y Hinata en el sillón. -¡Es Uzumaki Naruto en persona! –Se carcajeó. -¿Y a qué se debe tal honor? –Barrió con la mirada a sus amigas, esperando una respuesta. La castaña se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Estaba espiando por aquí. –Cruzó las piernas, clavando su mirada en la ventana que daba al exterior, la luna parecía iluminar más que la pequeña lámpara que Sakura había encendido. Estaba totalmente segura de que había más allá afuera, y quería que entraran. Sonrió cínicamente mientras volvía la mirada hacia Ino. –Estábamos esperándote para decidir que hacer con él. –Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio.

-Yo quería que Mysha jugara un rato con él. –Sakura parecía entristecida de que su precioso gato no hubiera podido divertirse. –Pero Hinata no dejo que siquiera lo tocara. –Fulminó a la susodicha con la mirada cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

-No podríamos… no sé… ¿No hacer nada este año? –Miro suplicante a sus amigas, tenía la esperanza de poder salvar a su querido Naruto, a quien hacía dos años que no veía, pero seguía amando con locura, ¿Quién lo diría? Un muerto enamorado de un vivo. Al pensar en eso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un extraño color morado.

-¡Ay, Hinata! Te ves tan dulce cuando te sonrojas así, es tan impropio en ti. –Tenten soltó una risilla al verla toda morada.

-Hina, querida. –Sakura suspiró. –Es el único día del año en que podemos salir a la calle siendo lo que somos… ¿Y ahora quieres que no hagamos maldades? –Se le escapó una amarga carcajada, como no creyendo del todo lo que había oído. –Suficiente tenemos con aguantarnos todo el año. –Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Neji, Sasuke y Sai se miraron alertados, ¿Siendo lo que son? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué le esperaría a Naruto si no actuaban ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Una nueva locura mía. No me pregunten como se me ocurrió ni como fue que termine decidiendo subirla jaja solo pues, aquí está. Serán cuatro capítulos y será una especia de introducción para una historia que planeo subir más adelante, como para que entiendan algunas cosas al leerla. -La otra historia, no tendrá nada que ver con está, solo algunos aspectos de los personajes, y... no diré más!-<strong>

**Disfruten estos cuatro capítulos y nos veremos pronto cuando comience a subir la otra historia ;)**

**En unos dos o tres días subiré el segundo capítulo y ya irán entendiendo de que va toda esta historia.**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Encuentos Cercanos"**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

-La frentona tiene razón Hinata, tenemos a este insoportable servido en bandeja, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad… -Ino se relamía los labios antes de hablar y mantenía su sumisa sonrisa todo el tiempo. Tenten dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

-Necesito aire. –Miró de reojo a Naruto, que permanecía diminuto y sentado en la mesilla redonda en el medio de los sofás. -¿Creen que podríamos dejarlo unos minutos solo para ir a hablar afuera?

-Mm, podríamos atarlo. –Concordó Sakura. –Ya no creo que vengan por él. –Y así se hizo, enseguida Naruto volvió a tener su tamaño normal, lo sentaron en una se las destruidas y mugrientas sillas del salón, lo ataron bien fuerte y salieron por la puerta principal ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y sus amigos, aún escondidos en los arbustos de espinas. En cuanto las perdieron de vista, salieron de allí, rascándose con desesperación los cortes producidos por las espinas.

-Rápido, debemos sacar a Naruto de allí antes de que regresen. –Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron al interior de la casa. Y allí comenzó el verdadero problema, ¿hacia dónde era la sala? La puerta que daba inmediatamente a su derecha debería haber sido un pequeño depósito para colgar los abrigos al llegar a casa, y desde allí, solo había un largo pasillo.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que vieron al final de éste tres puertas de madera oscura. Una frente a ellos, y otra a cada lado de esa. La del medio se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un Naruto aturdido y asustado del otro lado. Apresuraron el paso para llegar a él y largarse cuanto antes, cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse en sus narices.

-¡Demonios! –La puerta parecía haberse trabado, no respondía a ella. Revisaron las otras dos puertas en busca de alguna otra manera de llegar hasta Naruto. Ya no tenían idea de cuanto tiempo les quedaba. La habitación de la derecha resultó ser un despacho empolvado por el desuso, lleno de libros y más y más polvo.

-Aquí tiene que haber algo que podamos usar para abrir la puerta. –Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a revolver la habitación, quitaron y vaciaron cajones, abrieron todos los libros en busca de algún escondrijo secreto, palparon las paredes en busca de lo más alocado que pudieran haberse encontrado allí.

-¡Aquí no hay nada! –Bufó Sai. –Esto es imposible. –Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, exasperado.

-Hay que seguir buscando. –Neji abrió la puerta y los tres salieron, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada se oyeron extraños sonidos del otro lado. Intercambiaron miradas asombradas y abrieron rápidamente la puerta. Todo había vuelto a estar en su lugar, todos los cajones y los libros que habían dejado tirados estaban otra vez acomodados, e incluso el polvo demostraba que hacía décadas que nadie pisaba ese despacho. Tragaron saliva con notada dificultad.

-Revisemos la otra puerta. –Propuso Sasuke. Al abrirla todas sus pesadillas se vieron realizadas, la habitación era de dos por dos, paredes de cemento, piso de cemento y techo de cemento. Aquel color gris opaco daba un aspecto aún más lúgubre al lugar, sin ventanas y con una sola lámpara parpadeante que se balanceaba en el techo con una inexistente brisa. Las paredes tenían surcos profundos hechos con algún tipo de herramienta de tres puntas, había manchas de sangre en todos lados. Al cabo de unos segundos examinando la habitación notaron una pequeña mesa bajo la inestable luz del foco.

-¡Es una llave! –Exclamó sorprendido Sai al reconocer con algo de dificultad la pequeña figura que descansaba sobre mesa.

-Iré por ella. –Neji se adentró en la habitación con paso dudoso y extremadamente cauteloso. Con todo lo que habían visto hasta ahora… ¿Qué le podría pasar si entraba allí? Cuando tuvo la llave en sus manos se volvió apresuradamente hacia sus amigos antes de que por casualidad la puerta se cerrara y se quedara allí encerrado, entre el olor a sangre y sudor, bajo la titilante luz de la bombilla.

Cerraron la puerta apenas Neji estuvo en el pasillo, con la llave en mano abrieron la puerta detrás de la cual se escondía Naruto. Y los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivió al oír el clic que hizo la cerradura al corresponder a la llave y abrirse con un ligero chirrido. Naruto los miraba sorprendido con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya era hora, dattebayo! –Se removió en sus ataduras, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Tenía muy presente el recuerdo de haber sido diminuto y de haber estado tan cerca de ser la cena de ese gato gordo y horrible. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver al gato parado en el alfeizar de la ventana ahora abierta, mirándolo a él mientras se relamía los bigotes. ¡Maldito gato!

Una vez desatado se incorporó con una energía renovadora que no recordaba haber tenido nunca antes, y es que si se ponía a pensar nunca se había sentido tan asustado en toda su vida, nunca había tenido una experiencia tan traumática como aquella, y nunca se había sentido con tantas ganas de salir de un lugar así como en aquel momento. Una voz en su mente le recordó la manera en que Hinata lo había protegido de sus amigas minutos atrás, sin saber porque se sintió mal por querer irse sin despedirse de ella. Se rascó la nuca con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal, muchachos? –El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse les hizo tragar duro mientras volteaban para ver a la sensual pelirrosada apoyada contra la puerta con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya basta de juegos, déjanos salir de aquí. –Exclamó cansado y frustrado Sai, retando a la pelirrosa. La cínica sonrisa dio lugar a una mirada lúgubre y un rostro serio y pálido como la luna misma. Con dos pasos ya se encontraba frente a él pelinegro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres… para hablarme así? –Siseó con despreció, mirando fijamente los ojos del muchacho.

-Por… favor. –Fue lo único que consiguió articular, aquellos ojos tenían un brillo tan siniestro que le helaba la piel, la sangre y las ideas. Ante aquello la ojijade soltó una carcajada seca y llena de arrogancia.

-¿De veras esperas que los deje ir y quedarme con las manos vacias… En Halloween? –Nuevamente la risa sarcástica que había usado con Hinata salió a flote, hablaba con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida. Y no era así. Los miro a cada uno de ellos. Cuatro, pensó. Cuatro, sonrió. A veces la vida le jugaba buenas cartas después de todo.

-Pero… -Sai no tenían intenciones de hacerla enfadar, con haber conseguido que se alejara de él tenía suficiente, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de allí. Y cuanto antes mejor.

-Haré un trato con ustedes. –Sonrió de una manera tan angelical que solo podría compararse con la sonrisa de una abuela que ve a sus nietos comer galletas en el patio una tarde de verano, y a la vez tan tétrica al recordar todo lo que había dicho y hecho en las últimas horas. Se frotó las manos, entusiasmada. -¿Qué les parece? –A modo de respuesta los cuatro asintieron con cierto letargo. La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se ensanchó aún más, mostrando una larga fila de blancuzcos dientes perfectos.

Se aclaró la garganta, aquello era realmente perfecto. –Dejaré que se vayan. –Vio en sus ojos la tranquilidad que reflejaban, y su sonrisa de transformó en una mueca sínica. –Tres de ustedes. –Y de pronto la estupefacción pintó sus rostros, haciendo que una grotesca risa se escapara de su garganta. -¿Y que esperaban de mí? –Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando las risas amainaron un poco. -¿Qué los enviara a casa con una bolsita de dulces?

Se miraron entre los cuatro, no queriendo ser ninguno el que debiera quedarse con la bruja de ojos jade y aquella aterradora sonrisa. Naruto era el que menos quería quedarse, ya había sufrido a manos de aquella perra de cabellos rosados y no le apetecía estar en sus manos otra vez, mucho menos a sabiendas de que esta vez no habría Hinata que lo salvara.

Neji, Sai y Sasuke estaban en duda sobre a quien de sus amigos mandar al frente. Neji creía que Sai debería quedarse, Sai que Sasuke debería hacerlo y este último obviamente pensaba que quien debería ocupar el lugar de Naruto debía ser Hyuuga. No podrían dejarlo al azar en una situación así. Neji miró a Sai, y notó como este miraba a Sasuke. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Si no se apresuran yo decidiré por ustedes, la noche no durará por siempre muchachos. –La pelirrosa se había vuelto a apoyar en la puerta, por las dudas, aún que sabía que no intentarían nada contra ella. Sonrió al leer los pensamientos de los presentes. Todo siempre salía como Sakura Haruno quería.

-Yo creó que Sasuke debería quedarse. –Propuso el otro pelinegro, intentando evitar la mirada del Uchiha a toda costa, aquello le saldría caro lo sabía, pero él podría salir de allí con el pellejo intacto, y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora. Neji asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente de acuerdo. Naruto solo podía mirar con lastima a su mejor amigo, y es que sabía lo que le esperaría.

Por su parte el pelinegro los miraba incrédulos, estaba claro que él pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero jamás creyó que lo dejarían afuera. Miró de reojo a la pelirrosada, esta también estaba mirándolo de manera intensa. Como si deseara más que nada quedarse a solas con él.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Sakura, con ánimos renovados y aquella tierna sonrisa de abuelita. –Ahora, muchachos. Es momento de que se despidan y se marchen. –Se acercó con pasos cortos, con la expresión de ser un tierno conejillo, y no realmente el lobo feroz que se escondía detrás. –Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se dirigía concretamente al Uchiha, quien a la vez la miraba hastiado. ¿Qué más daba? Sus amigos acababan de venderlo por salvar sus pellejos.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –Fulminó con la mirada a sus amigos que intentaban darle ánimos con tontas sonrisas. Volvió la mirada hacia la pelirrosada, está se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y lo miraba de una manera extraña, no había cinismo, si no algo más que no lograba distinguir.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. –Oyó que le susurraba Naruto, muy apenado. Sakura se había rehecho de su pequeña recaída y se había acercado a la ventana mirando hacia el exterior con cierto anhelo. El rubio rápidamente quiso aprovechar la distracción, tomó del brazo a su amigo y tiro de él hacia la puerta, Neji y Sai ya se encontraban en el pasillo, Naruto atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se freno al no sentir a Sasuke detrás de él.

Sasuke los miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, estupefacto. Al intentar pasar una mano hacia fuera, una fuerza volvía a tirar de ella hacia el interior. Escuchó como la ojijade soltaba una risita divertida y se volteó a verla negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y lo corrió delicadamente hacia un lado con una conciliadora sonrisa, se volteó a mirar a los tres del pasillo.

-¿De veras me creyeron tan estúpida? –Tomó el pomo de la puerta. –No se preocupen, cuidaré bien de él… -Le echó una mirada de reojo al Uchiha, y volvió a tener esa mirada extraña de antes. Se le escapó una risilla tonta de colegiala. –Que se diviertan y feliz Halloween, muchachos. –Sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Y… qué haremos? –Preguntó por pura curiosidad, intentando evitar la mirada de la pelirrosa. Sintió como ella posaba una mano en su mejilla y lo obligaba a mirarla. Y entonces comprendió eso que había en su mirada. Deseo. Y entonces, lo besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí como prometí... la continuación! Chanchanchaaaaan! Recuperaron a Naruto... Perdieron a Sasuke... Quedan tres ;)<strong>

**Los veré en la próxima publicación!**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami H**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**"Encuentos Cercanos"**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

En el pasillo ninguno se podía creer lo que había pasado, realmente creían que podrían engañarla y salir de allí con Sasuke. Suspiraron de pura frustración. Naruto golpeó con el puño la puerta frente a él.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, sino juro que quemaré hasta los cimientos esta casa. –Masculló rabioso el Uzumaki. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo cuando se volteó, siendo seguido de sus amigos. Al alzar la mirada, por fin quiso poder despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla.

Directamente frente a ellos había tres puertas, una enfrente, y una a cada lado de esta. Al volver a voltear vieron el largo pasillo, pero acababan de voltear. Ahora si que estaban bien jodidos. Intercambiaron miradas de duda. Ya nada iba a salir bien esa noche.

-Yo creó que deberíamos usar esa puerta. –Neji señaló la puerta que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. –Si usamos la lógica, ya volteamos y este es el camino que deberíamos seguir. –Fruncía el ceño, dudando sobre su propia teoría.

-Neji, aquí ya nada tiene sentido ni lógica. –Sai revolvió sus bolsillos, hasta que dio con una moneda. –Si sale cruz, seguimos tu idea. Si es cara, seguimos el pasillo.

-¿¡Eso que clase de lógica tiene!? –Exclamó furioso el Hyuuga. Su teoría al menos tenía un fundamento, por muy banal que fuera, seguía siendo un fundamento.

-No la tiene, pero es mejor dejarlo al azar. –Luego de suspirar los tres, tiraron la moneda. Cruz. Neji sonrió como si la moneda acabara de dar un discurso sobre porque su teoría de la puerta era tan asertiva.

Naruto no quería participar de esas tontas discusiones, ya habían perdido a Sasuke. Desde aquel lado de la puerta no podía escuchar nada, pero eso no quería decir que la pelirrosada no estuviera torturando al Uchiha. Recordó en ese momento que él había sido el único en intentar persuadir a Sasuke y a los demás de no ir, cuanta razón había tenido en ese entonces.

Abrieron la puerta, que para su asombro, dio a otra habitación aún más espaciosa que la anterior. Tenía grandes ventanales que permanecían cerrados, con largas y apolilladas cortinas bordo, que dejaban traslucir un poco la luz de luna que entraba por ellas. Acababan de percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle, en cada habitación la luna parecía dar de frente a ella. Iluminando todo lo que podía a su paso.

Escudriñaron la penumbra a la espera de que alguien más apareciera justo en ese momento para llevarse su alma de un susto. No muy lejos vieron una puerta de madera de pino blanco, la luz de la luna parecía darle de lleno desde la ventana más cercana.

A paso apresurado se acercaron a ella, estaba cerrada bajo llave. Neji furioso le dio una patada, a la espera de que la vieja y posiblemente podrida madera se partiera y pudieran irse ya de allí. Pero la puerta se mostró tan sólida como una piedra.

-Revisemos las ventanas. –Propuso Naruto, quien llevaba ya bastante rato sin hablar. Todas estaban cerradas también, y tenían unos vidrios tan pequeños por los que no pasarían ni sus cabezas, mucho menos ellos enteros. Iban a comenzar a quejarse otra vez cuando un ruido a vidrio se escuchó a sus espaldas.

No había nada. Los pequeños espacios que no eran cubiertos por la luz de la luna eran demasiado pequeños como para que alguien se escondiera. Otra vez el mismo sonido. Era como algo que golpeaba un vidrio y luego volvía a desaparecer. Una vez más lo escucharon esta vez a su derecha, y al voltear vieron dos enormes ojos azules que los miraban con alegría.

-¡Hola chicos! –Su enorme sonrisa podría haber sido hermosa si se pasaba por alto el color a sangre que habían adoptado sus dientes y que sus morados labios tenían una babilla carmesí. En su mano traía una copa de vidrio.

Desde que había llegado, ellos solo habían pensado en sacar a Naruto de allí y no se habían fijado mucho en ella en sí, hacía dos años que no la veían, prácticamente desde que habían terminado la secundaria. Vestía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negros con tacones altos que estilizaban aún más su delgada figura. Una fina camiseta negra colgaba de sus hombros, tenía un estampado extraño en latín *Facilis descensus Averno*. Como siempre su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando un mechón sobre su ojo.

-¿Y Sasuke dónde esta? –Preguntó la blonda mirando hacia los rincones de la habitación. –Creí que ustedes hacían todo juntos. –Soltó una risilla, mientras se arrimaba la copa a los labios y sus colmillos chocaban contra el vidrio, ocasionando aquel sonido que habían estado oyendo. Al no obtener respuesta y solo ver caras ofuscadas, sonrió. –Ya comprendo. –Asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a una de las ventanas y corrió la cortina hacia un lado, bañándose en la luz. –Tuvo que quedarse con Sakura.

Concluyó, como si ellos necesitaran de aquella explicación para terminar de asimilar que estaba sucediendo.

-Dime. –Masculló Naruto, mirándola con tanto odio como le era posible. -¿Qué es lo que tu amiga le está haciendo a Sasuke? –Preguntó autoritario, elevando el tono de voz, totalmente agotado y molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y ese tono? –Lo miro entre sorprendida y divertida. Se lo estaba tomando todo a modo de broma, Naruto apretó los puños. –Sakura no le hará daño a Sasuke… Es más, puedo llegar a imaginarme lo bien que lo deben estar pasando ahora. –Soltó una carcajada y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Al comprender el significado de aquellas simples palabras todo pareció obtener otra perspectiva para la mente de Sai.

-Ino. –Dio un paso al frente, acercándose hacia ella. –Solo queremos salir de aquí.

-Entonces… -Ella bajo la mirada y rebuscó con la mano libre en su bolsillo. -¿Esto es lo que quieren? –Preguntó levantando una pequeña llavecita negra, los tres asintieron apremiantes. Ella les sonrió complacida y triste a la vez. –Pero hay un problema. –Los miró con fingida lástima. –Solo puedo dársela a dos de ustedes.

Los miró esperando sus reacciones, lo primero que hizo Naruto fue maldecir por lo bajo. Así terminaría perdiendo a todos sus amigos allí dentro. Neji y Sai tuvieron un fugaz intercambio de miradas.

-Creo que yo debería quedarme. –Propuso el pelinegro. Tanto el rubio, como Neji e incluso Ino lo miraban ahora con cierto asombro. ¿Qué pretendía? –Yo acuse a Sasuke, lo más justo es quedarme aquí también. –Suspiró bajando la mirada. La blonda se había volteado para darles algo de intimidad, pero aún que ellos susurraran ella podía oír todo.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer idiota? –Le espetó Uzumaki con brutalidad, susurrando.

-Me he dado cuenta de que de los tres… -Comenzó el morocho. –Yo soy quien mejor relación tiene con ella, si quizá dentro de un rato le pido que me deje ir… Quizá conmigo tenga más consideración que con ustedes.

Si, claro. Fue lo primero que atinó a pensar el Hyuuga. Él también había entendido las palabras de la rubia, pero no entendía que le hacía creer a Sai que podría tener el mismo final que Sasuke con la pelirrosada.

-Tengan, Naruto, Neji. –Dijo la blonda, entregándole la llave al último. Mientras ellos abrían la puerta, Ino había desaparecido detrás de la puerta por la que ellos habían llegado.

-Venga Sai, vámonos. –Pero el pelinegro solo negaba con la cabeza. Ante tal obstinación, el rubio tuvo ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Es que de veras quería quedarse allí con esas locas? No habían podido sacar a Sasuke, pero aquí no parecía haber ningún campo de fuerza que impidiera que Sai se alejara corriendo.

-No sabemos que puede pasar Naruto, no hay que arriesgarnos. –La voz de Sai había adoptado un nuevo tono de voz, parecía seguro de si mismo, serio.

-¿Aún siguen aquí? –Ino había regresado con otra copa y una botella de más en la mano. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a ellos y de a empujones los acercó a la puerta de pino. Una vez que se fueron, la blonda se volteó hacia él y le extendió una copa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tomando Ino? –La curiosidad le estaba ganando, aún que lo que de verdad quería saber era a que sabían sus labios.

-Sangre. –Contestó como si estuviera hablando de agua mineral. –Pero para ti traje otra cosa. –Dijo de manera conciliadora, entregándole la botella.

Del otro lado de la puerta había otra vez, muchas ventanas que dejaban ver la luna de frente. ¿Qué tan extraña podía ser aquella casa? Había una extraña humedad en la habitación. Nuevamente, como en todas las demás salas a las que habían entrado, escudriñaron todo.

La habitación estaba llena de sofás para dos y tres personas, junto a una pared había dos apilados unos sobre el otro. Y en el centro de la habitación había muchos, de todos los colores y con todas las formas posibles. En uno de ellos, los esperaba la bonita morocha de las orejas de perro.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos con parsimonia y una agilidad digna de un felino. Ella se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que lo notaba, sus colmillos no eran tan imponentes como los de Ino, sino solo un poco más grandes de lo normal. Pasando por alto el hecho de que tenía un par de orejas en la cabeza y una esponjosa cola en la espalda baja, era una chica bonita.

Neji dejo de mirar a la castaña y miro a su amigo. ¿Quién de los dos debería quedarse con ella? Trago saliva. Él también quería largarse de allí, tanto como el rubio.

-¿También necesitaremos una llave? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, la castaña dejo escapar una fuerte y sonora carcajada que hizo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia ella.

-No, aquí no hay llave. –Sonrió ante las incrédulas miradas de los presentes. –Pero no crean que dejaré que ambos se vayan. -Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar una fresca brisa desde el exterior. –Lo bueno de todo esto es que conmigo no tendrán que elegir. –Se paró frente a la puerta de brazos cruzados con una mirada brillante de puro goce.

-¿Cómo? –Naruto no entendía y tampoco podía articular muchas palabras, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada mirando hacia el exterior, deseando poder sentir el fresco en el rostro. Así que cuando Neji hablo, esté apenas prestó atención.

-Es simple, no deberán elegir. –Se acercó unos pasos a Neji. –Porque yo te quiero a ti. –Sonrió socarrona mientras se volteaba a mirar a Naruto. –Tú puedes irte. –Hizo un repentino gesto con la mano, como echándolo de allí. Algo desconcertado, camino hacia fuera y cerro la puerta, dejando al Hyuuga con la castaña.

-Definitivamente eres tu quien huele a hombre. –La escuchó susurrar una vez que Naruto se hubiera ido. Soltó una risilla encantadora, desencajando totalmente con todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Neji carraspeó, se sentía incomodo con ella, pero no era ese tipo de incomodidad en la que no puedes estar, sino aquella que puedes cambiar.

-Y… ¿Tus orejas son reales? –Pregunto evitando mirarla fijamente, ni a ella, ni a sus orejas. Todo resultaba tan extraño. Entonces ella volvió a reír.

-Claro que lo son. –Se volvió a sentar en el sofá color crema, que probablemente alguna vez hubiera sido blanco, desde allí lo miraba con intensidad y una juguetona sonrisa. -¿Quieres tocarlas? –Le preguntó entonces, Neji se había sentado junto a ella algo reacio, mientras ella parecía desenvolverse con él totalmente confiada. –Eso me excita. –Le susurró al oído, para luego carcajearse de nuevo a costa suya.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, mantuvo los ojos apretados con fuerza, por miedo que al abrirlos se encontrara nuevamente dentro de la casa. Pero poco a poco la brisa que movía sus cabellos lo tranquilizó y abrió los ojos. Estaba en el porche, ahí estaban los chirriantes escalones, y más allá podía ver el arbusto enorme en el cual él y sus amigos se habían escondido apenas llegaron.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le dio de lleno en el estómago, él había conseguido salir, pero sus amigos no. Aquello no parecía muy justo. Alzó la vista más allá del porche y vio una pequeña silueta desdibujada entre una suave bruma. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, tenía que ser Hinata. Sonrió de manera inconciente y bajó a la tierra, caminando despreocupado.

La peliazul se volteó lentamente al escuchar pisadas detrás de sí y sonrió al ver a Naruto acercarse a ella.

-¿Ya te marchas? –Le preguntó muy tranquila, él negó con la cabeza. Si todos sus amigos se habían quedado, era injusto por su parte irse. Parado junto a Hinata, alzó la vista y se quedo observando el enorme astro que los miraba desde arriba. Una agradable descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió como la peliazul tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos entre los suyos. Sus manos eran frías, pero en el fondo él sabía que latía un dulce corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós Sai, adiós Neji xD jajajajaj Y pues... Naruto no podía irse también y dejar a sus amigos cierto? Claro que no :P<strong>

**¿Les gustó? Quizá termino muy deprisa... no lo sé xD Pero me gustó mucho escribirlo:3**

**Espero algún review bonito de su parte chicos*-***

**Gracias a .37 por su review y de nuevo a UchihaMisha :3**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Pronto subiré la verdadera historia que abarca estos extraños personajes, Drama, Misterio, algo de humor quizá y romance a fin de cuentas, no puedo vivir sin él jaja**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
